


飞扬（1）

by alandi



Category: all京
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 11:55:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18755965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alandi/pseuds/alandi
Summary: 双性飞扬，mob，轮奸。后带病时play。





	飞扬（1）

　　云飞扬是自幼被崇真派的掌门带上山的，曾经他觉得这很不错，但是现在他却完全不想这么想，他心里全是委屈，又不能说，找不到自己的父亲，没有人允许他修习崇真派的武功，打人打不过，又不能骂人，次次都只能被人打击辱骂，云飞扬，最讨厌杂种这两个字了。

　　一如既往的过去被欺负的一整天，云飞扬疲惫的要命，他走进澡堂子里找了个地方替自己弄了点热水，然后脱下身上的衣服踏进盆里，虽然师兄弟们会欺负他但是好歹热水还是够盆子也有的，云飞扬蜷在热水盆里只留一双眼睛露在外头，今天他被那群师兄弟用飞刀整的浑身青紫伤痕，又疼又麻，让他难过的要命，云飞扬拿出黑衣师傅送给他的药膏小心翼翼的抹在伤口上，却没注意到自己的衣服被帘子下的一双手拿走，云飞扬散开自己的小辫子用水打湿一下随后就又编起来晃了晃头，他最喜欢的就是晚上的时候能泡会儿热水了，他长叹一声看了一眼窗外，天已经黑透了，四周都静悄悄的没什么声音，云飞扬探出头去勾到澡巾擦干净一点点水，然后站起身走出盆外将身上的水渍擦了干净此时郭师兄却恰巧走进来一眼便瞧见云飞扬性器下头会阴处的一条小肉缝，那儿微微鼓起些许，却毫不违和，云飞扬站起身低头去看自己的衣服却发觉不见了，顿时便慌了起来。

　　云飞扬一转身便看见郭师兄正站在他身后呆呆的看着他顿时便想到自己和别人不大一样的身子，他后退几步却退到了另一个人的怀里，江师兄阴阳怪气的声音响起，云飞扬额头上顿时溢出点冷汗，他浑身发着抖，听着江师兄开口。

　　“云飞扬，真没想到你还是个双儿呐，你说你干嘛来崇真派呢，不如去青楼啊，你这小脸儿绝对有大票的男人奔着来干你呢。”

　　帘子外头有人听见吃吃笑了起来似乎觉得这话对的很，郭师兄却是愣愣的瞧着云飞扬白净赤裸的身体迟迟没回神，这副身子过分的白皙以至于他能轻易瞧见飞扬身上的青紫瘀痕，这些都是他和他的师兄弟们今日白天时候造成的伤疤，这些伤疤却衬得云飞扬看上去更加白嫩，江涛抱着云飞扬，郭祥不自觉上前去按压那些伤口，便听见云飞扬吃痛的惊呼，这声音又软又奶勾的郭祥立刻的便硬了起来，他接过云飞扬抱出去按在了最中央的桌子上，一众师兄弟正围在桌子边，郭祥呼吸沉重他强行的掰开云飞扬的双腿露出那奇异的、看上去又软又嫩的穴，那穴明显是还没睡碰过的，又白又嫩的代替了正常男性睾丸以及会阴的位置，微微鼓起的阴唇护着里头娇嫩的肉蒂，下头的肉缝似乎是因为刚刚的泡澡而微微张开些许看的人眼红，崇真派的弟子基本都是些雏，他们却又不能下山去什么地方找些姑娘或者是谁，故而今日便将主意打到了云飞扬的身上，反正没有人会太过注意他。

　　云飞扬想要后退却被郭师兄握住脚踝，郭祥看了一眼江涛笑了下。

　　“江师兄，说好我的第一个的，对吧。”

　　郭祥脱下亵裤将硬挺性器抵在那软嫩穴口上磨蹭两下，一旁有人拽着云飞扬的手阻止他的反抗，郭祥的扶着云飞扬的腿根留下深重指痕，性器顶端轻易插入云飞扬体内，云飞扬头后仰几乎觉得自己被撕裂开来一般，郭祥往里一挺似乎戳破什么一丝鲜血便顺着缝隙流出穴口落到腿根，江涛清晰的看见这鲜血顿时笑了起来，郭祥的手又扶住云飞扬的腰身往更深去操弄。

　　“哈，瞧瞧，你们郭师兄就是云飞扬第一个男人。”

　　一旁有人哄笑，而云飞扬已经是满脸泪痕，男人性器深深顶入体内磨得他穴道发疼酸涩，柔软肉壁被男人性器寸寸磨弄，也有人解了裤带让飞扬给他摸的，云飞扬通红着脸颤抖着被郭祥一次次操入深处，他通红着眼眶只想要逃开却被扣着腰操进更深，云飞扬内里被操入太深以至于他甚至都没法哭出来，郭祥扣着少年的腰身，脸上的表情看的云飞扬害怕，男人突然的将云飞扬抱在怀里，云飞扬双腿下意识夹紧郭祥的腰，他重心全然落在男人的性器上头，只勉强倚靠双腿夹住男人腰身，云飞扬哭不出来，他足弓紧绷乳首也被郭祥舔弄吮吸，这些对他而言都太过陌生与奇特，他的穴壁主动乖顺的夹紧男人性器，柔软内壁被人一次次撑开一次次玩弄，少年满脸泪痕又一次的被按在了桌上，男人扣着他的腰身更加大力的操干起来。

　　云飞扬的哭声太过凄厉，但是没有人心疼他只是一味的嬉笑着，男人肉棒操入过深使得云飞扬甚至连哭都有些哽咽了，他颤抖着抬手搂紧那男人却忘记这人便是让他受辱的人那性器被他吞入更深身子止不住的打颤，有人从飞扬身后拽住他的小辫，云飞扬的的喘声带着哽咽的哭腔，他抽泣着手握紧男人的手臂，双腿圈着郭祥腰身手又抬手去搂住人的脖颈，郭祥舔弄吸吮云飞扬的乳头，红褐色的乳首被人不断舔弄使得云飞扬也察觉些许快感起来，男人的性器磨蹭瘙痒穴壁又深深顶入操干少年的穴眼，云飞扬呼吸一滞那奶音的哭腔竟带上点媚意，他轻轻喘息着肉穴不住的夹紧男人性器，漂亮的眼睛蒙上层水雾，少年颤抖着将人抱的更紧，哭声也变成了带着些许呻吟的喘息而已，江涛从云飞扬身后重重拍打了下少年的臀瓣，然后也掰开少年的臀瓣去看他后穴，那儿被从前头雌穴溢出的水弄得湿透，江涛也不讲究直直将手指插入少年的后穴里头，云飞扬正沉浸于前头雌穴被人操干的快感中完全无暇去顾忌江涛在对他做什么。

　　旁边有的师兄弟正激动的撸动着自己性器看着面前这场活春宫，云飞扬明显是得了趣，娇媚的呻吟从口中不断的吐出，江涛从云飞扬的身后也将性器操入男孩的体内，云飞扬的一边乳首被郭祥又吸又咬弄得肿大，反弄得另一边却是空虚的要命，郭祥额角青筋暴起，身上少年的肉穴吸绞过紧叫他恨不得现在就要射进他里头，郭祥咬了咬牙又狠狠顶开少年体内深处的一处小口然后抬头叼住少年的喉结狠狠射进了里头。

　　立刻的便有另一个人凑了上来抱住了少年，云飞扬不认得这人，虚软的身子倒在人身上，后穴里头的性器也不断抽动操弄着他的身子，云飞扬没想别的，雌穴立刻被新填上来的性器填满，柔软穴壁讨好般的吸裹着男人的性器，云飞扬前面是射过几次的，正巧都射在郭祥的袍子上头但也没见郭祥嫌弃，而这不知是谁的人从兜中取出个发带然后束缚住了云飞扬的性器阻止他射出，少年通红着眼眶，保持着个往前靠着的姿势，而后穴却又被江涛操干着，内里肠壁抗拒的排挤着异物反而让江涛更加兴奋，前后同时被填满让云飞扬不自觉的叫喊出声，他颤抖着手搭在不甚熟悉的男人肩膀上，那人忽视被吸吮的红肿的乳头反而去戏弄那边正常着的乳头含弄，前后同时的顶弄操干着身上少奶奶让云飞扬发不出什么太大声的喘息，他红着眼，前后穴同时被人玩弄着，云飞扬哭不出来，只能垂着头接受欺辱，江涛性器蹭过一处轻微的凸起时候少年的呻吟陡然便拔高几分，江涛脸上笑容更大，又狠狠拍打了下云飞扬的臀瓣。

　　“不愧是小杂种，被轮操了还能这么爽。”

　　云飞扬憋红了脸却连句完整的话都说不出口，前头性器憋的通红却无论如何射不出来，前头人就可着他最敏感的位置操干，而江涛也次次都恶意顶着那最敏感的位置恶狠狠的磨蹭，云飞扬被操的浑身发软又不好发作只能靠在男人怀里头呜咽着接受操干，肉壁次次被人操弄破开，他颤抖着握紧前方男人的肩膀颤抖着发出更加娇软的呻吟，江涛又草草顶弄几下便射在了云飞扬后穴里头，性器抽出便瞧见那些精顺着臀缝流出，江涛恶狠狠拍了下云飞扬的屁股又一次开口。

　　“给我夹紧了，你学不了武功，至少你儿子还行啊。”

　　那他身前的男人依然的抱着云飞扬戏耍一般的摸遍了他身上所有的敏感点，性器深深埋在少年体内又偶尔抽动几下换来云飞扬几声措不及防的嘤咛喘声，两个师兄走开了于是一群人一拥而上去摸云飞扬嫩滑的身子，有人按着云飞扬摸他的屁股，手指还插进去抽动，也有人抚摸云飞扬凸起乳头，男人似乎是觉得无聊了，也抽动几下便将精全部都射进了云飞扬里头，然后随手便将少年丢在地上，云飞扬倒在地上，两个穴里都同时的溢出许多精来，他有些狼狈恐惧的抬头看着这群师兄弟，有人凑上来躺在地上于是有人配合着擒着云飞扬将人按在人的身上，雌穴被硬挺性器再次的一点点完全的顶开插入内里，他通红着眼眶颤抖着夹紧了男人的性器，又有人凑上来跪坐着插入云飞扬后穴里头，云飞扬还没来得及反抗却又被卡着脖子抬起头，少年顿时瞪大眼睛，他明白过来这群人想做什么却完全没法反抗，男人掐着他脖颈逼迫他张大嘴，云飞扬闭上眼睛顺从的任由那腥臭玩意儿插入他口中，嘈杂的人声嬉笑吵闹着，身下男人顶弄着操干着云飞扬已经并不算青涩的身子，他颤抖着一次次的被人逼到高潮却又没法泄出，少年通红着眼含着男人的性器舔弄，正操干着他雌穴的男人突然的在他乳房上留下个咬痕，他的肩膀同时的也被留下个牙印，他的双手握着别的师兄弟的性器，完全就像个玩物一般的被人按着操干着，他发出点哭音却又被堵住嘴的性器操干，他的喉口一次次被顶弄到，反胃感觉让他做呕，喉口收缩却又吐不出什么，男人性器又一次顶弄他喉口突然像遇见什么奇事一样。

　　“这小杂种的嘴会吸男人鸡巴！”

　　一旁的师兄弟们哄笑声更大，云飞扬眼中失神，他操干他穴的男人已经换过几波了，云飞扬主动的坐在男人身上上下起伏着，手握着男人性器吸含舔弄，雌穴次次被人顶开宫口内里被人操干玩弄，他浑身发烫却又通红着眼眶以那纯洁的眼神去望正操干他嘴巴的男人让人更加硬挺，云飞扬乖顺的上下起伏着让男人更加方便的玩弄着他，他似乎已经开始习惯这快感了一般，浑身软媚的顺从的任由人操干，师兄弟们将性器顶到他脸上希望他下一个替他吸，云飞扬双眼无法聚焦下体顺从咬紧男人性器，他身边有人在对着他撸管于是精液便射到他身上，他又一次咽下个师弟的精液，那双眼睛依然懵懂的望着别人，正操干他后穴的男人次次顶弄那敏感位置，少年眯起眼睛后穴一阵痉挛，有人想解开他性器上发带却被云飞扬按住手阻止了，向来只喜欢欺负云飞扬的师弟不知为何仿佛被蛊惑一般没有继续坚持，男人射入云飞扬后穴里头同时的云飞扬也颤抖着被人干到高潮，他颤抖着继续握着面前人的性器舔弄吸含着，江师兄似乎有些惊讶与云飞扬这么快的适应。

　　云飞扬微红着眼起伏动作着，手被身后人拽着操干，口中又含着男人的性器，他浑身发抖雌穴一阵阵的吸绞着男人的玩意儿他通红着眼眶呜呜的喘息着，喉口一次次收缩着使得面前男人很快的又缴械在他口中，云飞扬轻轻咳了几声，浑身发冷又发着抖，他呜咽着再次的被人卡着喉咙插入口中，这群人仿佛无止境一般的索求着他的身子，云飞扬微垂着眸子被人按着后脑一次次的操干着，他身子发冷的颤抖着，又只能给人按着玩弄。

　　“喂，小杂种，爽不爽？”

　　云飞扬倒在地上浑身发颤，江涛却又拿出两根木质的角先生，云飞扬身子颤抖一下，那角先生就被顺着那湿漉漉的穴口插入内里，穴肉夹紧那假玩意儿，肉穴穴口软软张合着似乎是想要将这异物排出一般，他浑身颤抖着，前后肉穴都被个角先生堵住填满，精液依然的留在云飞扬的体内，他颤抖一下却又被郭祥貌似好心的扶起来然后套上了衣裳，男人抱起云飞扬，走在最前头，他们挨个的回了自己宿舍，只有云飞扬被留在了郭祥的屋内，云飞扬的双腿止不住的打颤，内里颤抖着夹紧那角先生。

　　“不可以拔出来，如果我发现你拔出来了，你就等着被买到青楼去当万人骑的婊子吧。”

　　云飞扬头脑发昏浑身发烫都不想去听这个暴躁的要命的人说话，他躺在郭祥的床上盖上被子捂住耳朵一副不想听的样子。

　　第二日醒来的时候郭祥还没醒，云飞扬下了床腿还有些发软但是勉强可以忍受，雌穴和后穴咬着那木头做的角先生每次走动那角先生便会顶到他敏感点，郭祥反应过来云飞扬起床也同时的起来了，他坐在床上看着云飞扬慢吞吞的穿上衣裳，腿软的几乎要倒地上，那角先生磨着他里头逼的他浑身发热，云飞扬头有点晕，但还是走出去门到了食堂，郭祥跟着坐到他后面，过完早就是练习，今天依然的要练习飞刀，云飞扬套上那身厚重的防护服，脸上却没了平日里的灵动，他麻木的跟在郭祥边上走到训练场，下体里塞得东西次次顶到他敏感地方叫他浑身发软僵硬，他手软的要命，举起那盾牌等着飞刀往他身上扎。

　　那些飞刀扎在防护服上其实并不疼，但是现在的云飞扬敏感的即使是轻轻碰一下都会立马的高潮，他被俩没有生命的玩意儿操干着浑身发烫，直到云飞扬彻底倒在地上的时候这群人才反应过来不对劲，郭祥一马当先抱起云飞扬往医寮跑，大夫轻飘飘的看了几眼郭祥，脸上扯出个嘲讽的笑。

　　“玩太过分了。”

　　云飞扬躺在床上正好生休息着的，却有几个师弟偷偷的溜了进来，云飞扬浑身软，头昏沉着发疼，他被掰着按着脱下身上的衣服赤裸着再次暴露在几人的面前，昨天夜里他们还没来得及操一操云飞扬便被赶着离开了，云飞扬轻轻的喘着气，喉咙沙哑的说不出话，身上的牙印和各种咬痕还没清干净，这几个人也不含糊，直接抽出角先生便将性器直直操进少年的体内，他身子正发着烧，浑身都烫的要命，一个对他而言冰凉的玩意儿陡然插入他体内叫他一颤，云飞扬勉强的睁开眼去看是谁，却又同时的被按着操进后穴里头，隔着屏风的郭祥没敢进去，师弟按着云飞扬操干着身下少年的雌穴，内里高热且迫切的渴求着这带着凉意的东西，高热后穴同样的被人的性器操入血肉只是一味的渴求着这让他感觉到舒服的东西，云飞扬垂着头被按在床上，双腿被扛起按在人肩膀上玩弄，他的腰侧被人留下咬痕牙印，他们像是崇拜这一具身子一般，过分的在脚踝、大腿内侧和各处留下咬痕，郭祥站在屏风后头，手上的冰袋已经有些融化了，云飞扬主动的搂住身上的男人去汲取那一点凉意，软嫩高热的雌穴逼着男人更快的射了出来，几个人看着床上的云飞扬狼狈的样子，给他套好衣服然后便慌慌张张的跑了出去，他们看见郭祥之后仿佛更加慌张了一点，稍微点了下头于是便跑了出去。

　　郭祥走到床边看着床上满脸还带着点媚意的少年，将那冰袋放在了他额头上，他不知道自己是怎么回事，但是看见云飞扬就一直的会忍不住的想要生气，他坐在床边又看了一眼云飞扬，然后拿过已经熬好的药一点点的往少年的口中灌，他说着什么，声音轻的仿佛听不见。

　　“快点好起来吧。”

　　  
　　


End file.
